Dull Wickedness Inside 2 Haunting
by storygirl420
Summary: Sam and Dean are on the case with Eris trying to help a woman and her kids who are the victims of a haunting. Can they stop this Spirit when they can't locate the remains? Can Dean handle hunting with the woman he loves? Will the brothers be getting in ov


Title: Dull Wickedness Inside Series: Story One-Crossroads

Author: Jeanine Stice

Summery: Sam and Dean are on the case with Eris trying to help a woman and her kids who are the victims of a haunting. Can they stop this Spirit when they can't locate the remains? Can Dean handle hunting with the woman he loves? Will the brothers be getting in over their heads when they agree to try and exorcise the spirit from Dean's possessed trans-medium girlfriend so they can send the spirit to hell where it belongs? Will Eris' worst nightmare be revisited as another evil spirit takes control of her and threatens the brother's lives?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winchester boy's I just fed them one day and they followed me home! (Poor me, eh?)I don't own Supernatural or any characters therein or anything _else _you recognize from the world in the story herein…other then that, it's all mine. Not getting a dime for any of this (yeah right, as if). Don't bother suing me you'd loose more then I'd ever have. I just abuse Sam and Dean for my own amusement and share for the pleasures of others.

Rated MA: Mature Audiences only for explicit language extreme violence and adult content.

Authors Notes: This is just a story idea that burrowed in my brain and refused to leave until it was properly exorcised (he he...every pun intended). If you don't like it, too bad your delete and back buttons are there for a reason. Have any constructive comments…and I _mean_ constructive people. I don't need anyone to tell me my spelling is horrific and my grammar is atrocious when I am already well aware. Have a problem with my lack of education in the English language? Talk to the California school system…and not me.

Story Notes: Story told from OFC's (Original Female Characters) POV (point of view) throughout most of this story untill the very end. I wanted to do these story's mostly from Eris'POV so theSpuernatural fans would get a chance to get to know her and she'd hopefullygrow on them. In the end of the story durring Eris' Possession it was required to pickit up from Dean's point of view. Mainly because I wanted everyone to see what a problem Dean has with it and because for a duration Dean is the only one conscious and cognitive. Story set between the Bugs Episode and Home picking up as an Alternative Universe after that.

Supernatural Dull Wickedness Inside

Story Two Haunting

The tree of them made plans to call it an early night and get up in the early morning for the road trip. Eris however only managed to get small snatches of sleep until she gave up and packed everything getting herself ready early before giving Nigel a call about her family's database. Sam was smiling and obviously a morning person when the brothers arrived with breakfast and coffee. They munched on the food rechecked their directions for today and the near by weather and traffic.

"Packed up already?" Dean noticed as they finally stepped outside.

"Barely slept a wink last night. Drove me up a wall." She complained.

"You going to be alright to drive?" Dean asked her.

"Why? You offering?" She asked with a raised brow.

"If you'd like to try and get some more sleep, sure." Dean offered with a shrug.

"You know that doesn't sound like a bad plan." She said offering him the keys.

"Hey Sam, Eris didn't sleep so I'm gonna drive her while she naps." Dean told him tossing him the Impala's key's after he'd packed his stuff in the trunk.

"Alright, sleep well Eris." Sam told her.

"Thanks." She said before sliding in the passenger seat smiling when she realized Dean was the last one to drive so he didn't even have to adjust the seats.

"Crash us and I will hunt and haunt you all your life and our afterlives." She threatened Dean playfully before grabbing a pillow she kept in the back for napping and making herself comfortable against the window.

"Sure you wouldn't rather lay down in the back?" Dean asked her.

"Nah even as a kid if I laid flat in a moving car I got sick." She informed him sliding a fuzzy leopard blindfold over her eyes smiling when she heard Dean snicker at the sight of it.

"Cute." He said laughing.

"I try." She replied playfully.

_Blood on her hands, his blood, Kieran's, her lover's blood. All over her and her hands she was covered in his blood like she'd bathed in it. His body next to her twisted and terrible mouth open in a silent never ending scream eyes filled with agony and the pain of betrayal. The sound of the spirit that had possessed her laughing as it slowly departed her body enjoying every moment of her pain as much as it had enjoyed her lovers. She couldn't stop shaking after all her fathers training and she could feel herself breaking apart inside._

_Calling for help didn't even enter her mind it was so clear Kieran was dead and beyond help. She felt nothing but pain and numbness to all the rest of the world. She shook as she kneeled down in the pool of her lover's blood in her bare feet kissing his forehead somehow unable to touch him with her bloody hands she sobbed silently. Then she got up and slowly walked into the bathroom stripping off her cloths and throwing them in the trash. She got into the shower and spent a good hour washing her self clean, rubbing her skin raw in the end._

_After drying off she picked up the knife she'd killed him with cleaned it off sharpening the blade. She lit the white candles she had around the room and made the bed getting on top of it naked. The images of Kieran's death permeating her mind images that would never ever leave her. The sound of his screaming pleading cursing and ranting as she'd tortured him over flowing in her. She held the blade out as far as she could with both her hands before pulling it sharply into her gut pulling it back out against the pain and fire readying herself for another blow._

_"Please forgive me. I'm so sorry." She said pulling the blade in again to rip painfully threw her gut._

She shot upright nearly slamming into the dashboard but for her quick reflexes saving her. Sometime she'd lost the blindfold and it had gotten dark, what she could see of the road was beat up and old. They were the only cars on the strip of highway in the middle of nowhere save from Sam obviously behind them. She blinked trying to shake the dream as she looked over at Dean who glanced at her in concern.

"Alright?" He asked and she shivered. "Nightmare?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She replied thinking to herself, understatement.

Someone made an anonymous call to police saying some folks were in trouble and sending the police to the apartment in time to save her. She never found out who made the call or how they knew what the hell was going on. According to the doctors she'd stabbed herself in the gut four times before going for the heart and making it rather damn close.

"About Kieran?" Dean asked and she looked over at him.

"More or less." She replied.

"What do you mean?" He said glancing at her before looking back at the road. Sighing Eris wondered about the most straightforward way to do this and took his free hand in hers.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself this is nothing sexual." She warned him as she slid his hand under her shirt on top of her stomach. "Feel those scars?" She asked him and he nodded.

"What?" He asked her as she pulled his hand out and put it down the front of her shirt so he could feel the scar near her heart.

"I did it with the same knife that was used on Kieran." She said softly. He glanced at her worriedly as she pulled his hand away and she unconsciously held it in her own.

"You tried to kill yourself?" He asked her in disbelief.

"One time in my life I gave up. But somehow someone called the police and sent them there. Never found out who. They found me just in time. Heart stopped a good five minutes but they brought me back." She explained.

"You dreamed about _that_?" Dean asked her in a soft voice.

"Yeah." She told him.

They sat for a while without talking and she realized that he'd figured out how to turn on the stereo and was playing music lowly as not to disturb her. She figured to herself that she should have expected another nightmare as they usually traveled in groups. She was happy she'd gotten a decent amount of sleep thought nightmare or not. She tried to shake off the feeling of the nightmare unable not to think about what had happened to her after words.

She'd woken strapped down to a hospital bed where she stayed until shortly before her trial started. During the trial she was kept confined in a room to herself as they thought she was too dangerous to mingle with her fellow prisoners. After the trial she'd gone to the nut house and tried her best to just let go and give up. She wasn't able to bury herself enough to hide from her doctors their treatments and staff. So when things like electric shock became part of her normal schedule she knew she had to get herself out.

"Do you want to drive?" Dean asked her pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked over at him and smiled realized he was worried about her.

"Not unless you need a break. We near food?" She asked him realizing she was hungry.

"Hour from dinner darlin'." Dean drawled with a smirk. She pulled a snack bar from the glove compartment giving one to Dean and grabbing a couple cold waters from the cooler in the back.

"Didn't realize you were so well stocked." Dean told her with a smirk.

"Sorry was too tired to remember to tell you. Got extra in the trunk with my roadside emergency kit my cloths and camping stuff over the false bottom with my weapons and goodie's." She informed him stretching.

It was about fifteen minutes later while they were rocking to Led Zeppelin when she felt the phone in her pocket start to vibrate. She turned the music down and opened up her phone when she saw it was Nigel's number.

"What do you have for me Nigel." She said to him.

"And a hello to you to Sydelle." Nigel replied stuffily he never called her Eris knowing what it meant to her and the person who gave it to her.

"Lovely I pay the checks I don't _have_ to be polite." She informed him.

"Yes and as you well know it's not your money that's keeping me working for you." Nigel reminded her.

"I know I know, it's my breathtaking personality and the way I shake my ass right?" She asked him seriously happy to hear the laughter on the other end.

"Bloody hell Sydelle breathtaking is definitely an adequate way to put it." Nigel informed her.

"Yes and that is why your stuffy British butt puts up with me. Now your avoiding the subject so I take it you didn't find anything?" She asked him.

"I told you when we talked earlier the likelihood was slim. I haven't even gotten a quarter of the library scanned yet Sydelle." He reminded her.

"I know but know if you scan something on it now it'll let you know. This is important and urgent so don't bitch to me about loosing an entire day of scanning because the system was busy searching." She told him

"How did you…bloody hell." Nigel complained.

"Psychic remember mate?" She asked him and he sighed.

"Never get used to that." He told her and she laughed.

"I don't either trust me Nige." She told him.

"Alright so I'll give you a call if anything comes up. You be careful out their and watch your back." Nigel told her warmly.

"Don't worry Nige I always am and besides right now I have to big strong hansom young men watching my backside plenty." She told him smirking over at Dean when he howled like a dog and laughed.

"Not entirely what I had in mind but a small reassurance." Nigel informed her and she laughed.

"Take care Nige, and what ever this money thing is your thinking of doing…don't." She told him.

"What, how? Yes got it. Have a good evening love." Nigel told her.

"You got it Nigel, you too." She told him before hanging up. "Well damn that was a disappointment." She said looking over at Dean.

"That was about the info on what killed my mom and Jess right?" Dean asked glancing at her with sad understanding.

"Yeah, nothing yet. I was hoping to be able to help, but there are still a lot of books left. He said he hasn't even got a quarter of the entire library yet." She told him with a sigh.

"We have been waiting a while Eris, a while longer won't kill us." Dean told her.

"No, but Sam was really hoping. I know this is hard on him, his feelings are very strong because of how recent his loss was and easy for me to pick up on. You've helped him a lot Dean but he doesn't think he can wait as long as your father has for answers and justice." She told him.

"Hopefully he won't have to." Dean said softly, and she realized she'd hit on something that worried him.

Undoing her seatbelt she slid over the bucket seat to sit next to him wrapping his arm around her after belting in.

"Here let me shift gears." She said resting her head on his shoulder knowing she was giving him as much comfort as herself. They drove the rest of the way to the Diner like that until she moved to let Dean shift while parking. She grabbed her leather from the backseat before getting out and following Sam with his long legs as he led them towards the restaurant opening the door for her. She took a side trip to the bathroom before sitting at their table next to Dean browsing the menu.

The food was good and surprisingly cheep Sam and Dean ordering seconds while she filled up on her burger and fry's with a shake. Grossing Sam out by dipping her fry's in her shake and laughing when she found out the Dean did the same thing. They were done with dinner and discussing the rest of the road plans for the night when she realized they hadn't told Sam about Nigel's news.

She looked over at Dean who met her eyes when he notice her stare and shook his head no apparently the bad news would wait until tomorrow. After studying the map they decided to drive a few more hours on the empty roads and take a lot shorter time getting farther then they would in the morning with traffic. After Sam offered to keep driving the Impala they paid and left Dean and her pausing at the car.

"Want a break, maybe get some sleep?" She asked Dean. He stretched his arms in the air bending back and showing off his abs making her lick her lips and turn away.

"Yeah sounds good to me." He said offering her the keys.

She put on some journey on low as she pulled out of the lot double checking their route to the hotel and offering Dean her pillow for his nap. It was about an hour later when he started to snore softly (something she didn't recall from last night) and she smirked to herself glancing over at him before tearing her eyes away. She decided right then and there that he was just too damn cute when he was sleeping. Other then that she tried not to let herself think too much about the fact that Dean was spending a lot of time with her.

The trip to the hotel had been faster then anticipated only taking them two and a half-hours. When they pulled into the parking lot though she noticed something. The place was packed and she had a feeling they would be lucky to get a room. Getting out she shouted to Sam to wait with his brother while she checked to see if they had any rooms.

"Welcome to Lodge Inn, may I help you?" The man behind the desk asked less then enthusiastically.

"Got any rooms left?" She asked him.

"Just a double, two queens. Convention in town everyone else is booked up. We're newer so got most of the last minuters." He said snidely.

"Alright then I'll take the double." She told him taking care of their rooms. She waved off help and went outside to Sam and a slightly rumpled Dean. "Convention's in town we got the last room, good news is it's got two queen bed's." She informed them.

"Sounds good to me." Dean grumbled. "I'll grab the bags." He said getting the key's from Sam.

"You okay with that?" Sam asked her.

"Well just keep in mind I have nightmares and might wake you all up with my screaming. He said everyone else was booked and while he could be lying I didn't pick it up from him." She explained.

"Well that makes two of us with the screaming wake up calls." Sam offered turning when Dean shouted his name and getting pelted with his duffle bag. She bit off her laughter at the sight of Sam running after his brother who was running as she called out that the room was in the other direction.

They all slept well and after a quick breakfast made their way on the road again. Dean was in his own car this time while she drove alone blasting music. She sighed when she realized she was lonely that she had been for a while and she was really taking a liking to Dean. Even Sam was growing on her in the short time she'd gotten to know them someone she knew she could depend on for anything. She just had to keep in mind what she'd picked up from reading Sam that Dean considered attachments like her weaknesses.

Unconsciously her hand went to the ring hanging from a chain around her neck while she thought about Dean and she felt her heart give at the realization. She hadn't dated since Kieran never even considered it and now here she was thinking about another man. Not that she thought he'd hold it against her, after he'd died she was sure he'd found the truth out and wouldn't have blamed her. A small part of her clung to that belief that he'd understand unable to let go of it without loosing a large part of herself.

Then there was the rest of her story she hadn't told them or more importantly Dean. Because if they got that intimate there would be no way for her to hide the scars she had. Could Dean handle crazy scared and abused in a girl? She honestly wouldn't blame him if he couldn't because half the time she couldn't handle it. She sighed and changed the music deciding she needed to get her mind off this before she drove herself crazy.

They were able to get separate rooms this time when they stopped only having about forty miles left to travel to get to the house. She slept heavy thanks to some handy pills needing her sleep the night before a haunting case. They ate a big breakfast Sam and Dean talking to Sandra on the trip there while she drove alone in her car again. She sighed when they pulled up outside of the house finding a woman outside watching her little boy and girl play on the lawn.

"Eris?" The woman said standing as she walked up the sidewalk to her porch.

"Sandra pleased to meet you." She said shaking her hand. "This is Dean and Sam they'll talk to you about the case and if you don't mind I'd like to go explore the house on my own." She explained to her.

"Oh uh…alright. If that's what you'd like." Sandy told her.

After nodding to Dean and Sam she went up the steps and inside the front door pausing as she opened up her shields and let the energy's of the house flow through her. She instantly picked up on place memory hearing the ghost of footsteps running and children laughing in the hall and smiled sensing good memories of the family who lived here before Sandra. She continued on threw the living room and moving upstairs found her way to what looked like an office slash guestroom with a large desk area and bed with a nightstand. She could feel a young teenage girl in the room someone who had lived here with the family before Sandra and died after moving only to return.

She jerked as she suddenly got a sense of fear from the girl like she was being threatened. She got a sense of her running down the hall outside into this room being chased to what had been her room and the only place she was safe. Shaking herself she tried to brush it off and moved threw the other rooms upstairs without finding much. She could tell that some dark heavy presence was in the house she hadn't found his point of origin but could tell he spent a lot of time in the mother's bedroom.

The attic upstairs was quiet so she made her way down as Sam and Dean came inside Sandra sitting on the porch still watching her kids.

"Whatever it is, I think it originates from the attic. I was just heading down." She told them. Leading the way down stairs she put her purse on the last step after pulling out a notepad. She sat at a large wooden table near the far corner sitting down as she tried to clear her mind. "If I can contact it one of you should try asking me questions while the other reads the answers." She told them before trying to settle into a trance.

She felt a heavy evil presence settling over her like it'd settled over the house. It felt angry and dark like it enjoyed scaring Sandra her kids and her friends. She rolled her head trying to loosen up before she felt it itching threw her fingers starting to scratch the pen over paper. She had to keep her eyes closed and concentrating on not pushing the thing out while only letting it only have _so _much control over her.

"My home." Sam read from the paper while Dean sat across from her to interview the spirit. "My Home, out!" Sam told him.

"Is that why you are here, it's your house?" Dean asked her/it. She felt her hand moving independently again with a stinging tickle and focused on her control.

"Randle Whitmore." Sam read. "My home. Out. What you want?"

"Do you want to hurt Sandra and her kids?" Dean asked her/it. Her hand started moving again and she felt anger ripping threw the spirit.

"Hurt you all." Sam read from the paper. "My home. Hurt you." Sam read.

She felt a sudden flare up managed a small gasp of denial before she felt herself unseat and no longer in control.

"Hurt you." Said a voice barely comfortable with making words with her vocal cords so it nearly came out unintelligibly. She could see herself suddenly pushing the wooden table forward with inhuman strength pushing Dean and his chair back into the wall and pinning him between it and the table. She wound herself around the spirit desperately feeling Sam pinning her arms behind her and pulling her back away. With one last inhuman howl she pushed the spirit out her voice changing mid howl to her own voice as she screamed at it.

"Not that easy!" She cried out before she sagged against Sam tapped of energy. "It's okay now Sam, you can let me go." She told him slowly sitting on the floor after he did.

"You alright?" Sam asked kneeling by her.

"Takes a lot out of a girl." She explained. "Dean, sorry about that he slipped past me, you okay?" She asked contritely.

"I'm fine, and it's alright I understand." Dean told her.

"Everything alright down here?" Sandra said poking her head in from downstairs.

"Yeah we're fine." Sam called to her and they all made their way upstairs to talk to her after she sent her kids upstairs.

"You've been attacked in your room haven't you?" Eris asked Sandra bluntly.

"Yes, how did you?" She asked her in surprise.

"The spirit is strong in there but it originates from the basement. Did you do any renovating down there?" She asked her.

"Yes actually, we had to replace all the pipes and most of them are down there." She told her.

"I believe that was what woke up the spirit that and the teenage girl who returned here after her death. She's strongest in your guestroom/office." She told her.

"What can we do?" She asked her worriedly.

"Well tonight you all should sleep in one room together to be safe. I'll rest up and try to find out what I can about the name we got and hopefully tomorrow we can end this." She explained to her.

"That's great, thank you so much." Sandra said hugging her.

The drive to the hotel was made blasting Linkin Park and singing along to it as she blasted her favorite song 'Easier to Run' off the Meteora CD.

"It's easier to run. Replacing this pain with something numb. It's so much easier to go. Than face all this pain here all alone." She sang nodding her head to the music. "Something has been taken. From deep inside of me. A secret I've kept locked away. No one can ever see. Wound's so deep they never show. They never go away. Like moving pictures in my head. For years and years they've played." She drummed her hands on the steering wheel while she sang with all her heart. "If I could change I would. Take back the pain I would. Retrace every wrong move that I made I would. If I could. Stand up and take the blame I would. If I could take all of the shame to the grave I. Would." She cried feeling like the song explained all her feelings of the past few years of her life. "If I could change I would. Take back the pain I would. Retrace every wrong move that I made I would. If I could. Stand up and take the blame I would. If I could take all of the shame to the grave I. Would." She sang out bobbing her head to the music "It's easier to run. Replacing this pain with something numb. It's so much easier to go. Than face all this pain here all alone. Sometimes I remember.

'The darkness of my past. Bringing back the memories. I wish I didn't have. Sometimes I think of letting go. And never looking back. And never moving forward. So there would be no past.

'If I could change I would. Take back the pain I would. Retrace every wrong move that I made I would. If I could. Stand up and take the blame I would. If I could take all of the shame to the grave I. Would.

'Just washing it aside. All of the helplessness inside. Pretending I don't feel misplaced. Is so much easier then change. It's easier to run. Replacing this pain with something numb. It's so much easier to go. Then face all this pain here all alone." She sang out the last lines with enough heart for a concert stage.

Sighing they pulled into the hotel and got their rooms for the night Dean and Sam meeting in her room to talk about the case. They ordered out while she and Sam navigated their laptops Dean sprawling out on her bed happily with a beer. She rolled her eyes when she looked over at him and he wagged his brows playfully at her. Sighing she checked out another search engine she knew of when hers came up empty rubbing the back of her tense neck roughly.

She started slightly when she felt Dean's hand on her shoulders before relaxing into his ministrations while he massaged her back. She sighed happily while he worked on her tense shoulders glancing over to see Sam watching them with a smirk and a raised brow she smiled and shrugged at him.

"I can take over if you like." Dean offered her.

"And give up the magic fingers, nah I think with a little help from you I can manage." She said playfully.

She leaned her head back to look up at him chuckling when he gave her forehead a kiss before returning to her work. She put in the name and ran a search at the new site only to get a hit, bunches of them. She clicked on the first one to catch her eye scanning for anything important in the information. The words prolific serial killer and bodies found years after death sticking in her mind.

"Shit." She cursed. "I found it." She got up so Dean could sit and read while Sam took a break on the EVP tape from the call to read over his shoulder.

"Serial killer, oh man this guy was gnarly. Body's found in pieces?" Dean read out loud.

"Randle Leigh Whitmore the Third respected woodsman and landholder of the area in the mid eighteen hundreds suspected of dozens of missing persons cases twenty years after his death when a unmarked graveyard was found behind his cabin during road construction and several bodies were found some dismembered and still others clearly having been tortured before death. Several remains were identified due to personal effects found with the body's and identified by locals as missing townsfolk from as many as forty years ago." Sam read out loud shaking his head.

"We've got ourselves a nasty one." She said sitting down on the bed with a spring roll and munching.

"Says nothing about his body or where it is." Dean commented scrolling down.

"Yeah I noticed that too, but it say's what church he hailed at and if we go to the library…" She said running off as Dean nodded.

"Church records." Sam agreed.

"Means we have to wait till tomorrow to find out where he's buried." She complained. "Or even if he was buried."

"At least we found him." Dean reminded her.

"Yeah could be worse. Maybe we won't have to perform an exorcism on me, that'd be great." She enthused.

"How many have you gone through?" Sam asked her curiously.

"Lordy, more then I could count. Or would really want to." She told him with a shrug.

"Alright we all should probably hit the sack then." Dean said standing and stretching.

"Yeah tell me about it I'm beat." She replied sprawling out on her bed and stretching.

"See you next door." Sam told Dean as he slipped out of the room with the laptop.

"You alright after earlier?" Dean asked her.

"Worn out but other then that yeah." She assured him standing up and smiling. "What about you, you did get slammed with a table tough guy." She reminded him worriedly hand running softly over the general area on his chest where the table hit him.

"I'll be bruised but okay other then that." He assured her pulling her close against him. "Especially when you are like that."

"Dean," She said with a sigh. "What are we doing here?"

"Getting to know each other." Dean told her with a smirk.

"I meant what I said to you that day. After Kieran I can't get close to someone who's going to go away again." She said sighing.

"I can't promise you I won't go Eris but I do promise I'll always come back as long as I can." He assured her and she looked up into his eyes promising her so much more then his words and nodded despite her misgivings.

"If you're sure about that would you like to spend the night with me?" She asked him licking her lips in anticipation.

"Nothing I'd like more in the world. Just let me get my stuff from next door and let Sam know." He told her kissing her forehead.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit then." She assured him changing into the only sexy nightgown she had with nothing on under it smirking to her self.

It took Dean about three minutes to grab his things and let Sam know before coming back. He locked the door behind him throwing his bags on the floor before taking off his jacket and eyeing her length stretched out on the bed. She smiled at him watching as he bent over to untie his shoes kicking off his jeans after he unzipped them and let them fall to his feet. She licked her lips as he stripped off his shirt a sizable hardness tenting his boxers.

She crawled to the side of the bed closer to him and motioned with her finger for him to come closer to her. Eyes locked with hers he sauntered forward and she smirked leaning forward to kiss both of his nipples before slowly laving her tongue down to circle his bellybutton and slip under his boxers. Using her teeth she grabbed the boxers and pulled them down under his hard on before using her hands while she nuzzled his pelvis keeping away from his privet parts until she knew more about his sensitivity. She slid the condom on quickly and with as little friction as she could before standing up on the bed in front of him.

He slid his hands up her nightgown to grab her naked ass and pull her to him off the bed letting her slowly slide down his length until their lips met for a heated kiss. They moaned into it her hands wrapping around his neck to hold him closer to her. Slowly his fingers teased up her sides making her shiver as he raised her nightgown over her head. Lifting her he crawled onto the bed laying her down so he could straddle her.

She trailed her hand down his hairless chest and around to grab his ass and pull him against her locking lips with him. The kiss was full of heat and wanting his tongue sliding into her mouth to explore and duel with her own tongue. She moaned as he trailed kisses down her throat towards her breasts to suckle and tease her nipples to hardness. She groaned when he continued to trail kisses down her ribs and stomach nibbling on her hip until his tongue trailed down to her sex.

"Oh god." She gasped out

His tongue explored her sex before finding her lit and teasing it to readiness. Her hands carded threw his hair as her hips rocked mindlessly against him mouth. She sucked in a sharp breath as he sucked on her clit moaning aloud as he slid two fingers inside her moistness. "So good, so close. Dean so close, please!" She moaned to him. She came against him hard using his hair to hold him against her sex while she panted for breath.

Slowly leisurely Dean kissed licked and nibbled his way up her body pausing at her breasts to lavish them with attention. Finally he kissed his way up her neck to her lips and she gave him the most enthusiastic kiss hands trailing down his back to grab his ass and pull him against her. She rubbed her wet folds against his hardness eagerly showing him just how ready she was for him.

"Beautiful." Dean said pulling back to look at her as he slowly slid himself inside her.

"Um, perfect." She moaned arching her neck back as he filled her. Slowly he pulled out of her and began to thrust back teasing her with the slowness of his strokes as she rocked against him. When she couldn't take it any more she reached down and slammed him into her using his ass as leverage. "Harder." She gasped when he chuckled grabbing her wrists to pin them above her head.

She whined and tugged against him testing to see if he intended to truly pin her arms their. The pleasure inside her peaked as his grip remained solid and he groaned as she tightened on his length. He picked up a little speed leaning down to kiss her claiming every inch of her mouth with his tongue. He moved his nips and kisses to her throat sucking hard enough to leave a hickey or two. She didn't complain only moaned against him at the feeling giving him more room to work as she turned her head.

"So tight and hot." Dean whispered in her ear. "Oh god, Eris." He moaned speeding up his thrusts.

"Harder, please." She begged him and he picked up strength pounding into her hard enough to jar her with each thrust. "Oh god. Yes, yes, yes!" She cried in time with the trusts. "Dean!" She cried out when she came feeling him join her groaning into her neck. They gasped raggedly for breath as Dean lay beside her on the bed holding her against his chest. She sighed comfortable her head resting against his chest listening to his heart pounding slowly drifting off to sleep to the sound of it.

_The table she was bound to was wooden, and surprisingly comfortable despite the leather binds that held her immobile to it. She couldn't feel her cold feet bound as they were over the ends of the table and she couldn't tell if they wiggled when she tried to move them. She was naked and cold she had seen more of her body then she ever cared to in her life but she didn't think that was going to be a problem for her much longer._

_She didn't recall how she'd gotten in this situation only that she had woken up like this bound cold and alone. She didn't think anyone who'd done this to her meant her anything but harm. She shivered looking around the basement when she heard movement gasping when she saw a man she didn't know dressed in woodsman's cloths. She knew few people in town only passing threw on the way to her new home so she wasn't surprised she didn't recognize him._

_The whip in his hands was enough of a sight to know his intentions and she had to bite back a whimper. She'd seen her father beat several slaves in the past it was common in her home to see. She'd pitied each of them and tried to warn them as soon as she could about her fathers temper when they were new to her home. His dirty hand trailed up the inside of her leg and she couldn't hold back her whimper tears threatening at his pleased laughter._

_She sucked in a shocked breath when his fingers found their way inside of her painfully stretching her. She couldn't help the cry of pain from the feeling of him pushing inside of her burying her face in her arm. The bite of the whip across her breast stomach and hip enough to make her scream out._

_"Never hide your face from me little one." He warned her. She felt the sharp edge of a blade teasing the inside of her thighs without cutting her. "Or I'll put this places you wouldn't believe."_

_Suddenly she couldn't catch her breath and that made him laugh harder doubling over and grabbing the table to hold himself upright. She sobbed and tried to breath her mouth open wide as she gasped for air, she didn't see him coming. Suddenly his mouth was on hers and his tongue in her mouth disgusted beyond belief she did the first thing that came to her mind and bit down._

_His fist connected with her face making her let go in shock blinking against the stars going off behind her eyes. Dark eyes looked at her and he pulled something from his pockets grabbing one of her nipples and twisting it roughly rolling it between his fingers to make it hard. Then he snapped the small end of the metal object he held onto her nipple making her cry out as a small needle pierced it. A small metal ball weighed down the other end obscenely pulling her breast off to the side and pulling painfully against the wound._

_She couldn't help the tears that sprang up when he tugged slightly on it making him laugh as he leaned over and licked up her tears. She whimpered as she felt him fondling her other nipple realizing he intended to do the same, she forced herself not to cry out this time knowing he was enjoying that. Both breasts soon dangled with their obscene piercing's, her very sobs making them bounce painfully. The man stepped back to admire his work lifting one in the air so it held all the weight of one of her breasts painfully before letting it drop._

_He pulled back the whip again and she couldn't help but sob aloud once telling herself she was going to make as little noise as she could. When the whip bit into her flesh again and again without rest thought she couldn't help her cries, her pleading and begging. The entire front of her body wasn't spared but her face the whip even finding it's way between her legs until she was sobbing helplessly._

_"We'll have weeks of this until I kill you." The man whispered in her ear like a lovers promise. "You aren't the first, nor will you be my last love." He assured her and she couldn't help the bloodcurdling scream that ripped threw her as he laughed._

It was the shaking that pulled her from the dream and she instantly fought until Dean had her pinned under his naked body. She panted for her breath under him after she finally still looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. He let her go pulling her against his body to comfort her and she sighed thankfully. She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to push the feelings from her mind when the knock came to the door.

Sighing Dean rolled free and slid into a pair of jeans while she buried herself under the covers.

"Sam." Dean said when he opened the door.

"Everything alright?" She heard Sam's worried voice.

"I warned you!" She called out to Sam from under the covers.

"She had a nightmare." Dean explained.

"Alright, so long as everything is fine." Sam said and Dean nodded before closing the door and locking it. She sighed happily as he slid back in bed and cuddled back up next to her spooning behind her this time.

"That was different this time wasn't it?" Dean asked her softly.

"Yeah that was a vision, from the past. It was about the case. I was seeing threw the eyes of one of his female victims." She said shivering.

"Not a pleasant place to find yourself." Dean stated. "You gonna be alright?"

"Just as long as you don't let me go." She said softly smiling as his arms tightened nearly painfully around her.

"Never." He whispered in promise into her ear. She sighed happily as she wrapped her fingers around his hands and raised them to her face for a kiss his thumb caressing her lower lip.

"We never told Sam about Nigel's call." She said in sudden realization.

"I told him yesterday." Dean said after a small chuckle.

"How'd he take it?" She asked him worriedly.

"He seemed to take it okay, I think the fact that less then twenty percent of the library has been scanned yet helped give him some hope still." He explained.

"Between the three of us something has to come up." She assured him and herself.

"It'll work out." Dean replied softly obviously starting to drift back off.

"I'm sure it will." She assured kissing his bicep and settling in. She drifted to sleep slowly the feeling of Deans warm body pressing against her back making her feel safe.

They all sat in I.H.O.P. for breakfast eating before going to the library for some research. She and Dean were sitting together with his arm around her before the food arrived now they just had their thighs touching.

"So I'd ask if you guy's consummated the relationship yet but I heard you last night." Sam commented. Making Dean nearly choke on his coffee Sam grinning proudly at him until she clearly heard a foot kicking someone's leg and Sam winced.

"What can I say…" Eris said with not at all embarrassed smirk knowing he was talking about her. "I just had to give your brother his props." Dean looked over at her with a wicked grin and leaned forward giving her a very deep kiss.

"Oh man, too much information." Sam complained.

"Hey Sammy, you brought it up." Dean reminded him when they finally pulled apart.

"My bad." Sam replied making them laugh.

She listened to the EVP with Dean while they went threw the records at the library. Sam had compiled anything of any substance early that morning after having some problem sleeping apparently. Nothing was recorded that was any intelligible words just lots of moaning screaming and howling much of it inhuman and unsettling sounding. She decided to leave it out of her call to Sandra as it bore nothing usefully to them letting her know how the case was progressing and promising her to try and get this all settled to night if she could.

Unfortunately they couldn't dig anything up at the library and she decided she'd had enough, it was time. It was too risky waiting when the spirit knew something was up and could get desperate possibly hurting or killing Sandra or her kids. They were going to have to go threw with the full possession and exorcism little as she liked it.

"You know what we have to do know." She told them as they made their way for the Impala that they'd taken.

"We could still find his body." Dean told her turning to look at her when they reached the car.

"You know we can't wait, Sandra and her kids are in danger. A cleansing wont work it's not just the house he's haunting it's the grounds the house wasn't even standing while he was alive. The only choice left is the possession Dean." She told him earnestly.

"You know she has a point Dean." Sam said from beside him earning him a baleful glare from his brother. She sighed and reached up to cup Deans cheek and turn Dean's face to look back at her.

"I'll be fine, I've been doing this since I was a little kid. You'll be right there with Sam, nothing will go wrong." She tried to assure him.

"I don't like it." Dean told her.

"I know, I don't really like it either but we have no other choice Dean we have to do something, now." She explained. Sighing Dean leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers closing his eyes and holding her to him before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Alright. Let's go get this over with." Dean said sighing helplessly before moving for the drivers seat.

They stopped at the Hotel to pick up a few of her things before continuing together in the Impala towards Sandra's giving her a call to let her know they were on they way. After arriving they sent her out of the house with her kids and set up down in the basement. They restrained her to a heavy duty chair from the house she was cuffed and bound to the chair even if the chair managed to break she'd still be unable to give much of a fight with the leather cuffs she had for her ankles.

"So you just drive around with this stuff in your trunk." Dean said when he looked her over.

"Told you…I do this a lot." She said shrugging as best she could trussed up as she was.

Sam had everything they needed set up on the table as they prepared to do this. She could feel the ghost pacing knowing they were up to something wanting Dean and Sam out and wanting inside of her. She was holding it at a distance keeping it at bay until they were ready to go. Luckily Sam could read Latin and perform the exorcism she had for this while Dean baked him up and tried to contain her.

Sam glanced over at Dean and nodded before Dean looked at her and she sighed. They were ready.

"Just so you know, in some cases of possession I'm completely blocked and have no recollection of what occurred. It depends on what the spirit wants to do with me. It might just see me as a vessel to inhabit, or it could see me as someone else to torture." She explained.

"It can torture you?" Dean asked sounding concerned.

"It can try to." She replied.

"Alright. Let's do this." Sam said nodding at her. She glanced at Dean and tried to offer him a reassuring smile before she bowed her head. She let her defenses drop and felt him violently forcing himself inside of her. She hissed aloud unknowingly in pain as she was thrown into the darkness and claimed.

The last few weeks had been mind blowing for Dean as he ran the gamut of emotions. From meeting a girl he thought was incredible with deep sea green eyes and long auburn hair. She fit against him perfectly a few inches short then him with prefect ivy skin that glowed in the moonlight. Her voice was like honey and the best part of all she was a hunter too.

Sam even liked her though he agreed with Dean that she was another lost soul who needed them as much as they needed her. The rescue had been undignified and thrilling as Sam and he lived another day only to learn more about their enemy's. Dean hadn't expected her to steal his heart so quickly sure she was beautiful inside and out but he'd known a lot of beautiful women. Something about her had made her a home in his heart like he'd had a place for her their all his life.

Working with him and Sam on the hunt was a little more worrying to him then he'd considered. He also knew she'd be out doing it alone if he tried to stop her so be just tried to watch her back as they took their first case together. He and his father had been doing this for a long time, almost all his life. He didn't think anything could really surprise him anymore that he was prepared for anything.

The sight of some spirit taking over Eris as she sat at the table using automatic writing only to loose control and have it possess her completely had been unexpectedly disturbing. He realized then that this was not something that he was prepared for as he was pinned to the wall by a table his girlfriend was wielding like a two-by-four. So when they went looking for the remains of the spirit Dean was determined to find them so he wouldn't have to see that again quiet so soon. Then when that fell threw he promised himself he'd be much more useful this time around.

He and Sam stood watching Eris as she sat in the chair she was bound in and to. She looked like some kidnap victim who was drugged as she lowered her head to trance. The sudden hiss of pain was new and a surprise him and Sam sharing a concerned glance. Then her head rocked back her hair falling away from her face as her eyes opened. A dark smile crossed her face and her eyes were completely black as he stood watching in surprise Dean wondered if Eris knew about this.

"Lovely vessel for me, thanks." Eris/the spirit said clearly unused to using vocal cords as it spoke.

"Don't expect to be keeping it long." Dean growled grabbing some holy water and looking over at Sam nodding at him to start his chanting.

Dean began sprinkling her with holy water while Sam began making twist in her binds hissing and moaning as the holy water sizzled on her skin steam rising. She growled at him and he looked at her with an emotionless face as he listened to Sam reading the Latin. Suddenly he heard the large wooden table groaning before it started dragging across the floor picking up speed as it moved towards Sam.

"Sammy!" He cried out trying to warn him.

He tried to jump out of the way only to get broadside rolling over and off the table with the force of the blow. The table stilled and Sam didn't stir from where he landed face first on the floor.

"Oops." Cracked the mangled voice of Eris/the spirit. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Sam?" He called out correcting himself. He kept half an eye on his possessed girlfriend and ran over to check on his brother. He turned Sam onto his back and sighed in relief to see him looking unharmed just unconscious. Dean looked up at the sound of the wooden chair Eris was in groaning, starting as it suddenly slid forward across the floor to stop a foot from him and Sam and she leaned forward in it as much as she could in her binds.

"He took a good knock to the head he'll be out for a while...It's just the two of us." Eris/the spirit said in its distorted voice looking down at them on the floor.

Looking up at her he gently lowered his brother to the floor with a coat pillowed under his head before dragging the chair back to wear it was. "Well now." The broken voice said. "Shall we continue? Oh...that's right, I forgot. The good little soldier Dean didn't go to collage, so you can't speak Latin. Didn't you think that might be useful in you line of work? And you lecture Sam." The spirit continued as it corrupted Eris' voice.

"You're wasting your breath. I've done more then a few possessions. I know all about the twisted truths and lie's you'll try." Dean replied.

"All right then. Let's try this on for size." The spirit said and the cuffs on her ankles and wrists suddenly slid off her to the floor. The chair shattered as she stood upright smiling evilly at him. "How do you think Eris will handle it, if she kills another lover with her own hands, _and_ his brother?" The spirit spat laughing brokenly.

The fight was fierce and Dean was more then sure he would have left Eris with more then a few bruises as they grappled. The case was though that she was their enough to trip up the spirit in her body while they fought stopping a few blows that might have done him a good amount of damage and giving him enough time to evade or block it. When things began to start flying at him, pieces of the shattered chair, clutter in the basement and the like he'd had enough.

"Sammy, you'd better wake your ass up before I get pissed off!" He yelled out in warning. "Sammy! Get up! You've been sleeping long enough Sam. Now! Wake UP!" He cried finally getting rewarded with a groan from his prone brother. "Get your butt up Sam and start your chanting before I give my girlfriend a broken nose!" Dean cried out in aggravation.

"What? What hit me…a truck?" Sam groaned from the ground.

"No...try again, a table. Now hurry up!" Dean growled as he tried to restrain his possessed girlfriend.

Finally the chanting started and while Dean held Eris down Sam stood over them chanting and sprinkling holy water. The spirit inside Eris began howling inhumanly and growling as it steamed and sizzled inside Eris' skin. The fight doubled as the exorcism neared its end before letting out one last blood curdling scream and being expelled from Eris' body. Panting she went limp against him before turning to blink over at him and smile.

"I take it things didn't go exactly to plan?" She asked and they all laughed.

After packing up they assured Sandra it was all taken care of and drove back to the hotel. He could tell Eris was tired so they just picked up some take out on the way home to eat before saying night to Sam and locking themselves in their room. After eating a quiet meal they showered together Dean relishing in the chance to wash her hair and help her clean up. Afterwards they lay down together pressed against each other as he held her in his arms.

"Is something wrong Dean, you've been quiet?" Eris asked him in concern.

"Do you remember what happened? Dean asked looking down at her bruised face as she lay in his arms brow furrowing as she thought.

"I only remember the darkness and the pain, realizing that something went wrong and trying to get free. I was too far gone to find my way back, completely blocked in every way by the spirit." She explained to him.

"You felt it?" He asked disturbed by the prospect.

"Felt what?" She asked confused.

"The pain while I was fighting the spirit?" Dean asked her disturbed by the idea.

"Yes, that's how it works Dean. It's like the spirit diverts the pain to me so it doesn't have to contend with it. It's also an easy way for it to weaken me without expending any energy. I understand Dean, whatever you had to do wont bother me." She promised him.

"I just didn't like seeing you like that, having to fight you. Being afraid for you and feeling so helpless about it all. Its not a feeling I'm used to Eris." He explained to her looking her in the eyes.

"But I'm here now and everything turned out fine." She reminded him.

"Thank god." Dean murmured pulling her tightly to him and kissing her forehead. "Just stay right here until the end of time."

"I'm okay with that." She assured him with a warm chuckle.

"Never leave me, Eris." Dean whispered softly almost against his will. His one greatest fear, of being alone and abandoned by everyone he loved.

"Never Dean, I'd have to be dragged away kicking and screaming." She assured him kissing his chest. Sighing deeply Dean breathed in her smell comforted and calmed by that let alone her voice and skin and every little thing about her. Right before slipping off to sleep Dean promised himself he would do everything in his power to protect her as they continued their hunting.


End file.
